


Memories of You

by augustgreatsword



Series: We Keep Meeting (Team 29 Balls to the the Face Sportsfest 2020 "Reunion" Main Round) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, Prologue, this is just the worldbuilding for the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: Soulmates and reincarnation is real. However you only find out about yours when you see your soulmate.
Series: We Keep Meeting (Team 29 Balls to the the Face Sportsfest 2020 "Reunion" Main Round) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814893
Kudos: 7
Collections: SportsFest 2020 Main Round 1





	Memories of You

Soulmates.

Everyone talks about finding theirs. It’s such a great joy to find out that you’ve found them.

They say that people get reincarnated when they die. Which is a very comforting thought - that you could live a life with your loved ones again. 

But we know it’s true. The soulmates and reincarnation, I mean. Because when you are reincarnated and see your soulmate again, something magical happens.

You remember all your past lives with them.

It can sometimes get a bit tricky when you have more than one. The memories that have more than one soulmate have a bit of static. You know there’s supposed to be more there, you just don’t know who you could be looking for.

But just because you don’t ever get memories of your past life with someone, doesn’t mean that you don’t have a soulmate, or that you haven’t found them. Because the world is a big place, and maybe this lifetime is the lifetime you meet for the first time. Because of this, getting memories of previous lives is considered a blessing. 

But even with all this, not everyone wants to find their soulmate. But some wake up everyday taking new paths in the hope of finding theirs. Just like other things in life, most things are more complicated than you’re led to believe.

Just like finding them.

Again.


End file.
